Laughing With a Mouthful of Blood
by eosdawnaurora
Summary: Sakura seldom kissed Sai without tasting blood. PWP Lemon. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


Sakura seldom kissed Sai without tasting blood.

She could only wish it was there as a result of biting his tongue. If that were the case, perhaps she could have managed to avoid punching him in the face to start with.

He seemed to take it in stride, as if he expected every emotional interaction to contain some aspect of violence. Wasn't she reinforcing the notion, validating the behavior, every time she lost her temper with him and his deficient sense of empathy? She wasn't sure.

Sai had a way of saying things that set her off. Between his experiments with his relationship manuals and whatever half-cocked sense he'd made of her reactions to his interpretations of them, Sakura decided, that at some point he discovered which of her buttons he liked to press the most and how to press them. The ones that made her aggressive and angry and horny.

Take this evening for example. Both Team Kakashi and the members of the former Team Asuma had some downtime, and Naruto had the brilliant idea for of all of them to go and see the hot new action flick "Ninja Hearts Battle IV" together.

Soon she was sitting in a dark theater, which reeked of stale buttered popcorn and old dried-up soda, with Ino and Chouji snogging on one side of her, and Sai lounging on the other. It was an unfortunate situation for two reasons. First because she was stuck next to Ino and Chouji being disgustingly in love, and second because Sai had never acquired theater etiquette.

In other words, he liked to talk during movies. Mostly about the way they were shot or cut or lit, but this time he had to critique the actors - and actress.

"I wonder how a woman who can barely fake martial arts acuity and has some of the most bizarre proportions to her face I've ever seen, managed to get cast as the lead in this," he said. The theater was almost full, and the movie was loud, so she knew he was pitching his voice so that she could hear him.

"I don't know, maybe she slept with the director," she mumbled, arms crossed and leaning closer to Sai than her other rowmate, having been slapped by Ino's ponytail for a third time as the other kunoichi threw it back over her shoulder. He was right about the actress' skill at martial arts, though this movie was depending a lot on wires and special effects. She thought the lead looked attractive if a bit too made-up, with unnaturally large breasts and wearing a ridiculous costume to try to fight in.

"Hmm, if that sort of ugly girl sells movie tickets, maybe you should have tried acting instead of becoming a ninja," Sai said, two chalk-colored fingers tapping his chin as he considered this idea.

"WHAT?!" She covered her mouth, as people around them glared at her for her outburst. Knowing Sai the way she did, what he said was almost a complement, but it was still a backhanded one. She was gritting her teeth hard enough to sever a braided steel cable, trying to resist flinging him into the movie screen.

Scarcely a second later he continued. "With enough stage makeup and someone else picking out your clothes you might almost look normal. You're a great fuck, though, so all you need to do is find a famous direc- Ow!" Sai was cut off as she pretended to stretch and her elbow landed hard in the left side of his face.

"Come with me." She was dragging him out of the theater and into the lobby by his collar, before he could say anything else stupid.

"Where are we going?" Sai asked, his voice slightly choked due to her fist gathering the fabric tight at his throat.

"Next theater over. It's still showing that bomb "Lovely Kunoichi Saki"." No one was watching the door to the theater, and Sakura pulled it open managing not to rip it off the hinges, still yanking Sai behind her. The seats of the theater were completely empty, as far as she could see, unless someone extremely short was right up front.

Sakura pushed him down into one of the seats that was near the top rows, against the wall and crawled on top of him. The top two buttons of his jacket popped off as she twisted the fabric. "The next time you try to get my attention like that in public, I'm not going to be so gentle," she said.

Her groin was pressed up against his as she straddled him and she could already feel him getting hard. His eyes were narrowed at her but his cheeks were red, and he licked his soft, almost pretty lips. Sakura felt down between his legs and squeezed, making him gasp but he didn't resist. She unbuttoned his pants, and while Sai shimmied them down to expose his member completely, she was hiking up her skirt and slipping her pink panties off and stuffing them into her pocket. Gods, he had the biggest cock she had ever seen, swollen pinkish-purple and glistening at the tip in front of his hard, marble-white belly.

"I suppose this means you don't intend to attempt a career change," he said gasping, and groaning as she lined her wet cunt up with his length, and eased down onto it slowly. The fabric of the seat against her knees was rough, Sai's hair smelled like wet ink and sweat, and as they joined he filled her to the point that she had to stop and allow her vaginal walls to relax around him to keep going down.

"No, Sai," she said, her breath hissing between her teeth as she sucked it in. "No. Just shut the fuck up." And as an extra precaution she covered his mouth with her own, their tongues twining and darting against each other. His mouth tasted of blood and the sweet mochi he'd been eating before the show.

He had his hands on her hips, and rocked into her gently as she moved down on him as far as she could without it being painful. Once she'd made herself comfortable she began to move over him, feeling her arousal become more intense, and soon she was so wet and slick his size wasn't even an issue. She set the rhythm, Sai began to move with her, panting and making little moans as she rode him hard enough to make the chair creak and flex beneath them. Her hands were gripping his shoulders hard enough that she was probably leaving bruises through the fabric.

Sakura felt her release building already and if they hadn't been in a public place she might have tried to slow down, if they had been in bed, maybe she would have had him slip out of her and sent him down to work her clit with his tongue for a while, but they weren't and the movie playing behind them was almost over.

Her whole body shuddered when she came, and she had to break away from kissing him to stifle a loud moan into Sai's shoulder, biting down into the dark material as her legs started to turn to jelly with pleasure. She felt his cock tighten and surge inside of her as he sped up, taking control at the last, pulling her hips roughly against him, his warm smooth face pressed into her hair as he cried out and she felt him ejaculate deep within her.

He stayed hard long enough for her to come down from seeing stars in front of her eyes, to try and get herself off again. "Don't move," she gasped in his ear, and he stilled beneath her as much as he could as she slid against him, his cock becoming super sensitive and jerking against the walls of her vagina. It took only moments and she sighed feeling the muscles deep in her belly rolling into another smaller climax, and then she collapsed against him, both of them breathing heavily.

As they pulled apart, she felt their mingled fluids begin to leak from between her legs, and lacking anything else to work with Sakura took her panties from her pocket and managed to catch it all before Sai's dark pants were stained. She couldn't wear them now and didn't want to put the drenched wad of pink cotton back in her pocket so she pulled her skirt back in place and looked around for a wastebin.

Straightening his garments as best he could Sai stood up behind her. "Oh," he said, looking to the front of the theater where the screen was rolling credits. "I guess we weren't alone."

Eyes flicking to the far front of the seats, Sakura's skin flushed red from head to toe, seeing a shock of silver hair and a single wide, staring eye peering up at them, the rest of his face covered with a mask.

She couldn't very well call him a pervert at this point, and so she did the only thing she could do. She flung the panties at his head and then stormed out of the theater.

Vaguely she heard Kakashi say, as the door swung shut behind her, "Don't worry, I was here for the movie, not the show."


End file.
